Life Is Strange: TRANSTEMPORAL TRIO
by Boe Smith
Summary: In my fan made season 2 of the game, Pricefield are a thing, and Rachel has returned as a Time Bender in order to help Max and Chloe solve some mysteries that still linger about that strange week in Arcadia Bay. But as old mysteries are solved, new ones arise. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIFE IS STRANGE


I looked out from inside the now destroyed lighthouse, at the ruins of Arcadia Bay. The town I grew up in, swept away by a tornado my powers caused. A tornado I caused. For the past week, I had seen my friend, Chloe Price, die many times, in many ways. And every time, I would rewind time to save her. Then, last night, the giant, destructive tornado I had dreams of, came to destroy the town. And the only way I could save the town, was If i killed Chloe. When I was faced with the choice to sacrifice Chloe or Arcadia, my emotions went on a roller coaster ride. I thought of how many people I would be killing if I saved someone, who clearly believes they should die, but I also thought of how much the town had become evil, and mean while I was away. I knew people would survive, especially Joyce and everyone in the Two Whales Diner, because they were just far enough away to be taken by the tornadoes force. So I went with my heart, and chose to save the woman I loved. I ripped the Butterfly photo, and got her to safety, in the lighthouse. Though the roof was taken off by a boat, we were fine. This is what happened, the morning after the storm.

I sat inside the roofless lighthouse with my back against the wall, and Chloe asleep in my lap. I rubbed my fingers through her beautiful blue hair gently, trying not to wake her. She seemed so peaceful asleep, even though she's a lot tougher, and hotter now, she still gets afraid at times, and I'll be there for her. I rubbed my fingers through her hair some more, and she woke up.

"Were you rubbing my head?" Chloe asked, half awake.

"Yeah, sorry" I said, as Chloe stood up, pulling me up with her. "Chloe, what are we gonna do? We just destroyed Arcadia Bay. I mean, I destroyed Arcadia Bay."

"Max, you did what you though was right. And I am so in your debt for it. But tell me, why would you sacrifice an entire town for my selfish and worthless ass?"

"Because you are my best friend. And I, I uh"

"What Max? Just spit it out!"

"Chloe, I love you!" I screamed, choking up a bit

"Well yeah, best friends love each other, but I mean-"

"No, I mean, I LOVE you"

"Oh, oh um, I didn't know you were gay."

"I didn't either, but, I feel that way about you."

"Max, can I do something?"

"Sure, what?"

Chloe grabbed me by the hands, and pulled me in for a kiss. My lips crashed on to hers, and I loved it. Chloe removed her lips from mine, smiling a bit.

"I think I feel the same way" Chloe said, as I blushed a bit.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I mean, I guess we could, date if you wanna"

My heart and mind exploded when she said that. "Wow, I would love that" I said like a school girl.

"Okay, C'mon, let's get out of here, my truck's down the hill." Chloe took my hand, and we walked down the path, and uncovered Chloe's beat up and rusty yellow truck. We got in, and drove through the now destroyed town. Luckily the Two Whales Diner was safe, and so was the hospital Kate was in. But we didn't stop to say hi, we just kept driving. As far as we were concerned, Arcadia Bay was in the past. Me and Chloe were gonna start a brand new life together. As a couple.

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

Me and Chloe were sitting in our new apartment, watching television. We were snuggled up on the couch, my head on her shoulder, as we watched some dumb romantic movie.

"You know what I don't get," I said "how come we can never find a good lesbian romance movie?"

"We do, it's on Brazzers" Chloe smirked. Her phone rang, it was Joyce, calling for the fifth time today. "Christ, can't she leave us alone" Chloe groaned, putting it on speaker. "Hi mom, what is it?"

"I just wanted to call to ask what time you want us to come for dinner tomorrow?" Joyce said, with David working with tools in the background. Joyce and David had been calling us everyday ever since we left Arcadia. And to catch up, we invited them to dinner.

"I would say, 5:00" Chloe said.

"Okay Chloe, We'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too mom, bye." Chloe hung up, turning off her phone and throwing it on the coffee table in front of us. "Jesus, can't she give us a break."

"Chloe, when are we gonna tell Joyce and David about, us" I asked. "My parents know and are cool with it."

"Well your mom isn't a Christian is she? Max, if my mom and David found out I was in a gay relationship with my best friend, they would flip their shit."

"So what, if they have a problem with you being gay, fuck them! I'm sorry, but that's bullshit if they wont love you because your love isn't straight."

"It's not that they wont love me Max, it's just, my mom has very harsh feelings towards homosexuals. She believes their all on the fast track to hell, and when she finds out I'm a lesbian, she'll shove Holy Water down my throat and crucify me. I mean, David believes in free love so he wont care, but my mom, i can't break it to her."

"Chloe, if Joyce loves you, she'll let you be who you are."

"Ugh, for fucks sake! I really hate when you're right."

I gave a smart ass smile and said, "So you hate me all the time?"

Chloe flipped me off, and we both chuckled a little. I sat on her lap, facing her, with my arms wrapped around her neck. "How did I end up with a sexy beast like you Chloe Price?"

"I don't know, how did I end up with a gay nerd like you?"

"Oh fuck you" I chuckled

"Oh come on, you are a nerd. 'Ah man are you cereal'." She mocked, pulling me a bit closer

"Chloe, you can't hide in the closet forever. Joyce and David need to know."

Chloe sighed. "Fine, we'll tell them tomorrow. But only if you give me something special tonight." She said, stroking my cheek, making me blush a bit.

"And what can I do for my punk queen?"

"I have seven minutes worth of ideas"

I kissed Chloe passionately, as the doorbell rang.

"What's the lesbian term for cock block?" Chloe asked dissapointed. I got off her lap and opened the door to see one person I didn't expect to ever meet.

"I'm guessing you're Max," Rachel Amber said, with a cocky grin

"How the fuck?" me and Chloe said in perfect unison

"Hey Chloe, long time no see." she said as if everything was normal

"Max, what the hell did you do?" Chloe said with a face of confusion, fear, and anger

"I didn't do shit!" I responded. This was insane. Rachel Amber, the girl who's 6 month dead body we uncovered, was standing in front of us, perfectly fine.

"Chloe, Max, let me explain what's happening."

"Damn right explain!" Chloe exploded, "You've been gone for 6 months, and we found your body in the goddamn junkyard! What the fuck!?"

"Chloe, I know this might be a little strange-"

"No Rachel, not strange, fucked up! We thought you were dead this whole time!"

"I was!" Rachel screamed, obviously infuriated. "Chloe I was dead for half a fucking year, and I don't need to be screamed at after the hell I went through!"

The room was filled with an awkward silence that broke when I asked, "Rachel, how are you here?"

"Well, I'm a Time Bender, like you Max."

"Wait what!? You can rewind time?"

"Rewind and see through it. Those dreams of the tornado, those were future visions. What we can do is use our minds to bend the fabric of space and time in order to see or travel through it. You can use photos to travel farther back, I can use graffiti."

"The hole to another universe. That was you!"

"I made that anywhere I could."

"Um, excuse me, can we get to the part about you coming back from the dead?" Chloe asked

"Right" Rachel said, "Well, when I was killed by Mr. Jefferson in the Dark Room, I was trying to use my powers to rewind, and I found myself, lost. I was nowhere. I was in a place with no time, no space, nobody. I was alone." Some tears dripped down her face.

"Jesus Rachel, I'm- I'm sorry." Chloe said, her attitude changed.

"I tried to rewind, but I ended up falling through all of time, every second, of everyday, since the beginning of the universe. I relived so many painful memories, and I kept falling, over, and over, and over again." She was now crying, "Until one day, I found myself in a void, and then, I woke up, in Arcadia Bay. In the Dark Room. But the town was destroyed."

"Wait, Nathan is the one who killed you in the Dark Room." I said

"No, Jefferson lied to Nathan. Mark shot me in the fucking head, and then made Nathan believe he overdosed me." She was getting a little angry

"Why did he shoot you?"

"Because I was escaping. I was almost at the door when he jumped in front of me. Poor Nathan, is he okay?"

"No, Jefferson killed him."

"He didn't deserve that. Mark used him, he was just troubled. I wish I could've saved him"

"Rachel, why are you here?" Chloe asked

"Cause I need you guys. I'm all alone. I can't go back to Arcadia, and I can never see my family again. You guys are all I have." She began to cry.

"Rachel, we're here for you, right Max?"

"Of course!" I said

"Thank you guys, thank you." She cried, wiping many tears from her face.

"Holy shit, Max, my parents!"

"Oh right, Joyce and David will be here tomorrow."

"If they see Rachel, they'll flip, even bigger than, oh"

"Oh what?" Rachel asked

"Uh, well Rachel, this might be weird but, me and Max are, uh dating"

"Oh my God, are you serious?!" she squealed. "That is hella adorable!"

"Yeah, and I'm coming out to Mom and David tomorrow."

"Oh shit. How's Joyce gonna handle that?" Rachel said, a little terrified for her friend.

"Guys, if Joyce flips, I'll rewind and tell her not to mention it." I interjected.

"Good plan, but has a risk" Rachel began. "Not only could your powers fail, but they only go to a certain point, and it could be too late, so-"

Rachel picked up my Polaroid

"Good plan" I said, bringing them all together for a selfie. I took the picture, and the camera came out. I shook it, and I could see us all together, smiling. Little did I know, how important this photo would be.

(THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND THEORIES ABOUT THE STORY AND WHERE IT WILL GO. #NOEMOJI)


End file.
